Green Christmas
by Lord of the Gauntlets
Summary: A one-shot for Ococo, in the spirit of the holiday season.


**Author's note: Christmas present for Ococo, for the Noblesse gift exchange madameazzure hosted.** **This isn't quite what I had in mind when trying to write, and it's quite short, but I hope you enjoy your gift nonetheless. Happy holidays!**

* * *

The heat is quite startling in Florida, given the difference between where they are staying and Korea. While not particularly hot, it's not even close to the freezing temperatures of where they're from. Frankenstein almost wishes he was elsewhere, but then shakes his head. Anywhere that he can be with his Master, and the household, is a definite improvement.

Of course, it isn't as easy and peaceful as it looks. After defeating Crombel, and shortly thereafter returning to the household, everyone had been relieved to find out that the nuclear missiles had been a fake. One last hoax, so to speak. They had, indeed, been a very real threat, but not the ones of nuclear destruction that everyone had thought. The respective governments had dealt with the missiles while they were still in airspace, and the house had breathed a collective sigh of relief. Raizel, who had been ready as ever to sacrifice himself, returned to an absolutely exhausted Tao, and a jubilant group of children. And, Frankenstein had been relieved to discover, the children didn't make a big deal out of _anything_. Not over Rai being the Noblesse, or anything else they had discovered. Instead, after a celebration, and a few tense minutes where they all lectured Rai for his willingness to throw his life away, Shinwoo and the others had gone home.

Frankenstein clearly remembers arriving at the house with the others, the rest of his household, to find his Master waiting for them with a cup of tea in hand. The rest of the night is a blur of preparations for him. Between deleting footage of Raizel, last minute work to be done on the school, the drafting of ways to deal with governmental fallout, and the angry cries of a now amplified Dark Spear, there had been more than enough on his mind. But he does remember Raizel. And how, early in the morning, Raizel had found Frankenstein in his lab and asked _him_ , Raizel's servant, to rest.

The next few weeks had been a fever dream as well. He remembers officials at their door, asking about connections to the Nobles, and a few terror filled nights during which Dark Spear did their best to consume him, and then, finally, clarity. After all was said and done, Frankenstein had decided that before his Master resumed school, he should see some of the few exquisite places the world had to offer. The household had packed, and then uprooted their comfortable existence in favor of a trip around the world. They had his some of the most famous spots in Asia, and Europe, before heading to lesser known areas that Frankenstein had discovered during his many years of wandering. And after those were done, the group went to the United States.

Culture shock is the closest word for the reactions everyone had. And, he reflects, that's how it is now. After a brief period in New York, they headed down the coast and ended up in Florida. His Master is still taken aback by the rough manner of locals, and the endless tourists, but after booking a somewhat secluded cabin in a camping preserve, Frankenstein has discovered that his Master loves the nature surrounding them even more than the great quantities of people in the city.

A gentle hand on his shoulder startles the scientist out of his musings, and he quickly whips around, only to find none other than Raizel himself. His gaze softens and, with the ease of practice, he dips into a bow.

"Master."

Raizel gives him the half smile that the family has become more and more accustomed to over the previous days, and nods for Frankenstein to rise. Together they both watch the swaying trees through the window.

"You know," Frankenstein's voice breaks the silence, "this wasn't quite what I had in mind when I wanted to show you the human tradition of Christmas."

Taking the comfortable silence as approval to go on, he continues.

"They associate this time of year with snow, and cold weather, and activities such as ice skating… I wanted to teach you how."

Another pause. He doesn't quite know what to say next.

"But Tao and the others liked it here, and you know I haven't the heart to say no to them after the whole incident with the satellites. So perhaps another time."

At this, Rai turns to look at him, eyes alight. Frankenstein swallows, and then looks down.

"Master, the spirit of the season is in giving to others, and in time with family… I don't think you or I have experienced what it means to be with family in a long time. But… " Frankenstein casts his eye out the window and, with his enhanced vision spots Seira, Regis, Rael, Tao, and the rest from where they are hiking. "But I think this year might be a first."

And with that, Raizel gives him a full smile, and Frankenstein feels the presence of his Master in his mind. It's not quite in words, or even in a definite feeling that the message is conveyed, but Frankenstein knows it for what Raizel means to say.

 _Home._


End file.
